Hatred of the Quincy: Kazue vs Tsukimaru
Appearance of a New Man! The chatter in the Tokugawa Dojo was heavier than usual. Just the other day, Toneri Tokugawa, one of the dojo's masters returned completely wrecked. Within the hallways of the dojo, Tsukimaru stood with his arms folded leaning against the walls. The constant discussion sounded like irritating lyrics, that Tsukimaru wanted to erase in every way possible. "Can you believe it? Even Master Tokugawa couldn't stand a chance. There's no way we'd be able to fend them off if they were to attack the dojo head on." A student at the dojo yells to another student, who'd response was. "Yeah I know. I don't think I've ever heard of Toneri-sama being taken done before. Ever in my life. I think actually for once, the dojo may be powerless." That last sentence was enough to anger Tsukimaru, as he threw himself from the shadows. "If I ever hear any one of you say that our dojo is powerless, I'll kill you with my own hands." Turning his back walking down the dark hall, the badge on his haori rang. He grabbed it and placed it to his ear. "Unknown spiritual pressure has crossed the barrier's borders. I repeat, an unknown spiritual pressure has cross the borders of the barrier." Tsukimaru gritted his teeth, "And now they're bold enough to come to our home." With the next step he took, he from within the dojo. "Ehhh, where the hell am I??? I hate this place already, get lost in the first 30 minutes of being here. I could use my powers, but I sense the Reiryoku of some of the people and things in the area, it wouldn't be wise if I did so." Kazue said to himself, walking through an unknown area. He was on a trip with his soccer team, a sort of vacation that they all took to get away from their home town for once. Unfortunately, Kazue decided to take a walk around and got lost. As he looked around, he felt someone's reiryoku, it was strong and fast, so he decided to follow it. "Bad idea probably, but this could be a high level , I need to check this out." Kazue said as he himself used to catch up with the Reiryoku signature. It wasn't long before Tsukimaru was able to sense his target's spiritual pressure. Though, what he was not aware of, was that the man had been pursuing him as well. As he touched down on the ground, just behind him was the match of the target. Turning his back, Tsukimaru cut to his left, making his move on his feet. "I've got to at least be able to move him out of the barrier, so that the others won't be on alert. For if they find out, I can't guarantee there won't be any casualties." Rushing through the forest terrain, Tsukimaru had finally passed the dojo's barrier, and in the next moment, he'd confront the man. As Kazue continued to move, he could sense that the target was coming towards himself. Continuing on his path, the target confronted him within moments, "Crap, this man is fast." Kazue reacted as he noticed that it was a man that confronted him and not a hollow. "I see, you're not what I expected, but I guess you confronting me means you sensed me......Who are you?" Coming to a complete halt, Tsukimaru assured himself that they outside of the barriers a great distance. Facing the target, he had no exact reaction on his face. "Oi, so you have got to be something special. You can actually see me." Tsukimaru dropped his hand, he pushed the side of his haori back so that it flowed in the wind. "I am, third seat of Squad Thirteen. Master of every location of the Tokugawa Dojo, Tsukimaru Tokugawa." Surveying the man completely, Tsukimaru began to analyze his possible attributes. "Taller than I am, but a just a bit slimmer. Probably doesn't pack the same punch that I do, but is able to keep up with me.. Hm.." Completing his analysis, Tsukimaru asks him. "You are?" "Part of the Gotei 13 I see, I am Kazue. So you're a Shinigami, or something else?" Kazue examined the man taking note of his appearance. "He doesn't seem like much, but I can't talk I really don't look like that much either." "I'm a soccer player, on a vacation, I felt a reiryoku signature nearby that was strong and thought it may have been a high class hollow. I decided to check it out to be sure and you came." Kazue explained looking at the man. Lifting his brow, Tsukimaru's face boiled red. "I can not stress this fact enough.. A Shinigami is not a race, it is a profession! You got it? This is why beings will never be perfect, because they can't deduce simple things!" Regain his composure, he too focused his eyes on the man. "You said you're on a soccer field trip? That's more so a World of the Living sport. And if you can sense me, that would make you three things. A Soul, an Arrancar, or a Quincy. Or, maybe you could be the nearly impossible and be a mixture of two of the three." Tsukimaru's glare was cold. "Hey Hey now, what's with the attitude....gotta watch who you talk to, may burn ya one day." Kazue said with an ominous stare at the man in front of him. "I don't think I have to tell you what race I am. I am a soul, everyone has a soul don't they? Anyway, It's my type of vacation to get away from people." Kazue continued to look at the man, getting bad vibes off of him mainly because of the attitude he showed towards him. "So, why did you come towards me, there must be a problem..." Completely ignoring the man's ignorance, Tsukimaru's eyes tightened. "Ignorance is bliss." Continuing on with his conversation, Tsukimaru placed his hand through his hair. Returning to his former glare, all emotion that was once within his body died down. He, his emotions, and his attention were not glued to this man. "The other day, another master of this dojo was attacked by a group of Quincy.. and he's beaten up quite bad. You're spiritual pressure wasn't anything that our barrier had registered, so I pursued you." "Hmm, yes Ignorance is bliss. It's unfortunate that he was attacked, but if it were a quincy, I'm sure they would have killed him." Kazue said placing his hands in his pockets and started to pace around, "A barrier, so I'm guessing I'm near your dojo. Ya know, I'm a martial arts man myself. A "God of Swordplay" they tell me when I compete. Seeing as how your no push over like the people I face, how about I put my skills to the test in say a sparing match?" Kazue said with a bit of a smirk over his face. Inevitable Spar Tsukimaru chuckled. His facial expression and emotions were given life yet again. His body began to lighten up, as it emerged from the shadows that it once hid in. Flipping his hair back to lift his head, his golden eyes shot the energetic rays of the sun off the ground. A sparkle. "Never in my life have I been issued a challenge from anyone other than him. I can not assure you there won't be any negative outcomes of this match. So please, Kazue, brace yourself." The smirk grew into a smile as Kazue pulled his sword out, "I guess I'll attack first in respect." Within less than a second, Kazue in front of Tsukimaru with an sword thrust upward towards the bottom of his chin. The movement was swift and blinding because of its speed, Kazue did this with one hand having his other prepped for another purpose. Speed. Kazue was composed of speed, which would make perfect since for someone of his body make. Tsukimaru however was also quick, and just as fast as he was, his reaction time matched perfectly. At the words of Kazue, Tsukimaru formed an orb of blue energy in the palm of his hand. Lifting it up to his face, the orb met with Kazue's sword and Tsukimaru's words. " ." As Kazue would make contact with Tsukimaru, he'd be pushed back effortlessly. Kazue made contact with the orb and was pushed back, but he recovered only several feet away while still in mid air. Mimicking the same movement as before using Sonido to appear in front of Tsukumaru, Kazue instead came with an over head sword swing. Tsukimaru would more than likely feel that Kazue's sword was imbue with his Reiatsu to a stronger force and impact. The amount of Reiatsu was enough to counter Tsukimaru's previous technique plus more, this was to ensure that he did not repeat the same action. Adding reiatsu to his blade played both a negative and positive effect on Kazue. For positive, it gave him more power indeed. Though, as for negative, Tsukimaru would know that it would give him more power than compared to the last swing. As Kazue would thrust downward on Tsukimaru, with his great overhand swing, Tsukimaru would use his own to get behind Kazue. With such power added onto his swing, it would be difficult for Kazue to change the path of his swing, and Tsukimaru would take this time to capitalize on that. With Kazue smashing into the ground, Tsukimaru would now be behind him placing his finger on his back. He shot a beam of through the man's chest. Kazue's father had the ability to fire Cero's from anywhere on his body, Kazue could do the same. When Tsukimaru vanished from sight, he figured that he'd try to get on either his back or get above him. Tsukimaru was smart and wouldn't get on Kazue's right or left knowing that those two places were the easiest to counter, knowing this from his initial attack prepped him for a possible counter from his back or above. As Kazue drove his sword downward and Tsukimaru got behind him, Kazue had two waiting on him, firing them the exact same time Tsukimaru places his fingers on Kazue's back. The bala's were quick weaker forms of Cero, they packed enough punch to cause minimum damage, but their force could blow a large hollow a few feet back. Tsukimaru would be blown several meters away from Kazue if they connected; being at such close range and with the Bala's speed it would be impossible even for a speedy man like Tsukimaru who had keen reflexes as well to counter this counter. As he fired his own counter, Tsukimaru found himself being blown away, though because he used a force of his own, Bala hadn't done as much damage as Kazue would have anticipating. Soaring through the air, Tsukimaru regained his balance. Swiftly Tsukimaru used his hand to creation a three sided shape, the triangle. He made sure to react fast, he didn't want to give Kazue anytime to re-stabilize himself. The triangular shape illuminated yellow. " ." Spikes formed at the edges of the triangle and in mere seconds shot at Kazue's back. Kazue would not be able to re-stabilize as the lightning disorientated him. But knowing the Bala blew Tsukimaru back a bit was reassuring until he could feel him in the midst of prepping an attack. As Tsukimaru fired the technique, Kazue could again feel the attack coming. As the technique closed in, Kazue regained himself but he couldn't evade fast enough. So Kazue packed a high amount of Reiatsu on his back, reinforcing it to be as hard as steel, this was enough to cause the technique to ricochet off him and into the ground around. He then turned around towards Tsukimaru and stated, "Whew, can't just treat you like a hollow, your fast. Can't Really hold what I am either." He said awaiting Tsukimaru's next move. "I am going to guess, that you've just pieced this together. But in case you don't know, my only thing is perfection." Tsukimaru placed his left foot forward, and his right foot back. He took a notable stance, ad pointed his finger at Kazue. The boy planned to reuse a technique that Kazue had scene, but for this instance, it was just as a launch pad to continuing the battle. "Baykurai." He plainly stated, shooting a beam of energy from his finger tip at Kazue. Kazue stood there as he watched the energy barrel towards him. As the beam came within feet of hitting him, Kazue muttered, " " as a even larger beam of energy was fired from in front of Kazue. He didn't need to make any gestures to use the technique as the technique engulfed Tsukimaru's and traveled at a high rate of speed towards Tsukimaru. It covered a large area, causing the ground under it to shatter as it barreled closer towards Tsukimaru. Sensing the opposing force heading his way, Tsukimaru used his basic means of to dodge the technique. Now levitating in midair, the white-haired boy gritted his teeth at the technique. "So I was correct, you are an Arrancar. If that's the case, then you would possibly also have a Zanpakutō. Now, how about we pass the barriers of this childish magic play, and play with bigger weapons? If you understand where I'm going with this." Twisting his head to the side a bit Kazue said, "This early, I believe we're still holding back on each other. How about we progress further than a simple warm up and go all out without having to play with the bigger weapons." Kazue said as he placed his swords back in its sheath. His short hair started to rise up as the ground started to tremble. Tsukimaru would feel the large amount Reiatsu spike up in Kazue as a wave of his Reiatsu was released, making the ground rumble. Kazue would then use his Sondio at full speed, making it seem like he teleported as he was on the side of Tsukimaru with one of his hands cocked back and ready to punch him. Turning It Up A Notch Teleportation. No. It wasn't that. It was the same technique that he'd been using throughout the entire battle. Tsukimaru made no movements at all, as Kazue may have been quite the foe, though he lack one feild. He lacked the ability to completely erase his presence. No, not his reiatsu, but his presence as a whole. As he appeared on the side of him, Tsukimaru made no movements. As Kazue's fist would make contact with Tsukimaru, he would just stand there. Completely unharmed, as if he hadn't thrown a punch in the first place. Kazue's punch would rather than make contact with Tsukimaru, make contact with his reiatsu based armor. Giving Kazue nearly no time to recuperate, Tsukimaru grabbed the wrist of his hand that he'd used to throw the punch. Effortlessly slamming him into the ground, with enough power to dig him into the ground. Kazue had trained with 10 different martial arts in the human world plus the ones learned from his father, with his power he could enhance these martial arts. In order to slam Kazue, Tsukimaru would have had to swing him to slam him. As Kazue was swung through the air, he used his legs to hook around the body of Tsukimaru. With the upper part of his body going downward, all Kazue had to do was lean back a bit and Tsukimaru would come along the ride to the ground with him. They both would crash into the ground with no time for either of them recooperate while in mid air on the way to the ground. There it was. Tsukimaru's perfect oppurtunity. The chance he'd been awaiting ever since he theorized that Kazue was an Arrancar. After firing a few kidō at Kazue, as well as a single kidō twice, Tsukimaru had determined exact what was going to be needed to penetrate him. The processed at which Kazue had used to initiate his plan was flawless, which even Tsukimaru would later have to admit. Though, Tsukimaru was a child prodigy. He was known for being able to think on his feet and create a plan from nothing. His initial plan was to use a kidō while he took Kazue down to the ground, though because he had been grabbed as well, Tsukimaru had to alter it. But, this alterations seemed to work in his favor. Much like a man who'd been getting fit for his wedding suit. As the two swung in the air, Tsukimaru placed his hand at Kazue's chest, making sure he was correctly at the heart. Condensing extra reiatsu into his finger, he shot another blue beam, Byakurai. Tsukimaru was aware that Kazue was an Arrancar, and because of this, he made sure his Byakurai was stronger than it's first two uses. He knew that Arrancar had something special, Heirro, basically a type of armor. Tsukimaru stayed up late nights reading text books over each race and their abilities. This specific shot had the power to pierce through an Hierro that was covered in steel as well as a reiatsu based armor. To help his situation, it was point blank. As the beam went through Kazue's chest as they both drove into the ground, Kazue's adrenaline got him to quickly untangle himself from Tsukimaru and gain a little distance. There was a hole in his chest where Tsukimaru fired his technique, it went through the heart and out his back. Any other man or soul would have died within seconds, but as quickly as the whole was created, the hole in his chest . With a huge hole in his shirt, Kazue took it off and started shaking his body around loosening it up. A blue glow would form around his arms and legs as he imbue them with Bala, using his speed he would zig-zaged towards Tsukimaru. With each point, he fired a bala towards Tsukimaru. However, unlike the two he fired earlier these were much stronger and were near the power of a regular Cero. Kazue's style, while not as linear at first, was still highly predictable. He increased his speed to move from one side to another. So, rather than dodge the attacks by moving from side to side, Tsukimaru used the Shinigami's shunpō to get completely behind the man. "Come on Kazue, why are you being so trivial?" The only point where Tsukimaru could get behind Kazue was at a point in his zig-zag pattern where he stopped for a moment to lunge to the next point. At these points, Kazue was so loose in his footing that any simple forcible action could be used as an advantage or disadvantage for Kazue. Kazue did the zig-zag action so he could use it to his advantage just in case Tsukimaru popped up behind or on the sides of him. With a simple muscle movement the moment he got there he could quickly shift and meet him with an attack, which he did. The moment Tsukimaru got behind him, Kazue torqued his foot so that instead of lunging to the other point in the zig-zag movement he quickly turned to meet Tsukimaru with Bala infused punch. "Did you not hear what I just said?!" Watching Kazue make his moves, Tsukimaru's eyes of divine golden bars followed Kazue's every step. He followed the man's movements as if he had the ability to predict his every move. The wind's flow, unscathed. As Kazue made his step to turn around with his powered Bala, Tsukimaru had moved as well, matching Kazue just as if Tsukimaru were his shadow. The Bala punch continued to travel down its path and in little time it smashed up against the dojo's barrier where it shook and turned rainbow colored. "Kazue, face it. You can't match me."